Alternate Christmas: Riku's Silence
by Sytrik
Summary: This is the alternate version to Christmas on Destiny Islands,[Riku-Kairi] Fluffy
1. Deep Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Hey, thanks everyone who reviewed to my other stories, this one is for you!  
  
I want to write stories people will enjoy, so if you have something you want me to write, then tell me! I will most likely use your ideas if you really want me to! This is an example of how much I care about my reviewers. This story was originally supposed to be finished before I posted it, but I decided against it when I discovered that I like the Riku, Kairi pairing better. Plus this probably won't be finished before Christmas. Please review! I like this story much better than the last one. More fluff, too.  
  
This is in fact the alternate version to Christmas on Destiny Islands, written with Riku and Kairi as a couple.  
  
~~~~  
  
Riku stood knee-deep in the freezing ocean, watching Sora as Kairi chased him down the beach. Riku's eyes reflected disparagement, but he was laughing inside. Never pick on the skirt, he thought to himself, turning back to gaze out at the ocean. He inhaled the chilly winter air and turned back to his friends just in time to watch Sora trip over Tidus, who had just bent down to grab the blitzball. He laughed and looked down at the freezing waves brushing his legs. He couldn't feel the water anymore, it was too cold.   
  
"Riku! What are you doing? Come on!" Kairi laughed as she waved happily to him. He smiled and made his way back onto the sand, pulling his shoes back on and following Kairi.  
  
"Hey, Riku! Me and Wakka are gonna have a blitzball tournament, wanna play?" Tidus asked excitedly. "Sure." Riku grinned, walking over to them.   
  
"What about you two?" Tidus asked, pointing toward Kairi and Selphie. Selphie stepped toward him and slapped his hand away, "It's rude to point!" She scolded, smiling playfully. "And anyway, me and Kairi are going to play beach volleyball. You guys get too violent when you play blitzball, so you can just play by yourselves!" She exclaimed in mock snootiness, as she and Kairi walked away, giggling at the confused look on the boys' faces.   
  
"What the hell is volleyball?" Tidus snorted, sticking his tongue out at Selphie. "Dunno, must be a girl thing.." Sora said, turning back to Wakka.   
  
They had to pause the game several moments later to watch the girls set up a long net, stretching it on poles down the beach. The boys watched in amazement as Selphie pulled a brand new volleyball out of her bag and took up position on the far side of the net. She gracefully served the ball to Kairi, who bumped it back over the net to her. They passed it back and forth over the net several times before Kairi dropped it in the sand. As she turned to pick it up, she noticed the line of boys watching them.   
  
She turned back to Selphie and they laughed. "I thought you guys were playing blitzball?" Selphie said curiously, using her most innocent voice.   
  
The four boys looked at each other, not quite sure what to say. "We are. We just, wanted to see if you guys were any good at volleyball." Tidus retorted.  
  
The girls giggled again. "I bet you boys don't even know what volleyball is!" Kairi laughed, turning to wink at Selphie.   
  
"Of course we know what volleyball is!" Sora replied, turning to face the others. They exchanged confused looks and he turned back to the girls.   
  
"Really." Selphie stated rather than asked, "Then come over here, lets see how good you guys are!" She challenged.  
  
~  
  
Hours later, Kairi sat on the paopu tree, Sora and Riku next to her. They had been watching the sky, and she really did have to wonder why every other cloud appeared to be some kind of rabbit. She laughed to herself, turning to look at the two boys. Sora was still attempting to wrap his foot up after Tidus's rude attack. "So, what did you guys get me for Christmas?" She smiled sweetly at her two friends before turning to look back at the ocean. She missed the horrified looks they exchanged.   
  
She noticed a stick on the ground, and jumped down to grab it, drawing in the sand before flinging it off of the island into the waves. She sighed. "What do you think Yuffie and them are doing right now?" She asked, missing her friends.   
  
She looked expectantly at Sora, but he looked away from her. "I dunno…Probably getting really drunk at some little party or something." he snorted. Kairi smiled and shivered against a sudden cold breeze from the ocean. "It's getting cold out here…"She began, trailing off when she glanced up at Riku. There was something odd about him, he seemed.. detached, somehow. Kairi bundled up into her sweater against the chill of winter.   
  
Sora huffed and looked at her, "If you're cold, then why do you keep wearing that skimpy little skirt?" He snorted, poking at it. She raised her hand to smack him, but something stopped her. She lowered her hand and looked away from him, "I don't know, I just like this skirt." She whispered.   
  
"Come on, Kairi! Wakka thinks he can beat us!" Selphie laughed from down on the beach. Kairi leaned over the paopu tree and waved, "Alright! I'll be right down!" She called back, jumping off the tree and running across the bridge to her meet her friend down below. Sora leapt after her, "I'll help!" He declared, jumping off the bridge onto the sand, falling over when he landed on his injured foot.   
  
Riku watched his friends as they raced down the beach to the net. He sighed. "I wish you could see, Kairi. I really wish you could…" he whispered to himself, watching her skip down the beach next to Sora.  
  
~  
  
It was almost evening now, and Riku hadn't moved from his perch on the paopu tree. The sun was setting and cast beautiful waves of color across the water. He could hear Kairi and Sora walking across the bridge to him, and he turned to face them.   
  
"What's wrong? You didn't come play volleyball with us." Kairi asked, concerned. She seated herself back on the tree next to him, and Sora plopped down into the sand, trying to re-bandage his foot. "Tidus just can't let it go!" He complained, glaring down at him and Wakka, resting on the beach.  
  
Kairi sighed. Riku was brought out of his daydream and looked over at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sora looked up, questioningly.   
  
"Oh…Nothing really. I just wish I didn't have to go home…" She said, gazing off sadly into the wide expanse of ocean in front of them. "It's getting dark, but I don't want to leave. I don't want to go home." Her voice cracked as she buried her face in her sweater, trying to hide her tears.   
  
Sora looked up at her, and he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, noticing the look on Riku's face. The two boys crawled closer and hugged Kairi, trying to cheer her up.   
  
~  
  
It was dark outside. Had it not been for the streetlights lining the street, the three friends wouldn't have been able to see a thing. Sora and Riku walked Kairi home, they had managed to cheer her up a little, but she still hesitated on her doorstep, not wanting to go inside. She turned to face her friends, hugging them goodnight. "Thanks, you guys. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." She said, disappearing inside.   
  
Sora and Riku continued down the street, both avoiding each other's gaze. Sora was about to say something, but Riku interrupted him. "So.." He cleared his throat, not wanting to finish his sentence. Sora looked up at him. "…I know you love Kairi." He said, gazing thoughtfully at the older boy.   
  
Riku looked at Sora, surprised. He blushed, but didn't look away. "I'm sorry.." He said, finally looking down at the frozen cement sidewalk.   
  
"Don't.." Sora replied, he had stopped walking. "She could really use someone like you right now. You should talk to her." He said.   
  
Riku stared at him in surprise, it wasn't often that Sora sounded so mature. He closed his eyes, lifting his face to the night sky. "I don't think I could…" He whispered, opening his eyes and staring at the patches of stars barely visible through the clouds.   
  
Sora stepped in front of him, lowering his voice. "Well you had better do something soon, because I don't know how much longer she can stand living with those people she calls parents." Riku looked down at his friend, noting the angry tone in his voice.   
  
"Sora…It's not that easy. She doesn't love me, there's no point…" He said, his own words hurting him.  
  
Sora's fist caught him in the side of the face. Riku landed hard on the frozen earth, holding his jaw and looking up at the younger teen with wide, surprised eyes.   
  
"Stop acting like you're the poor anti-social boy everyone hates, we're getting too old for that kind of pity." he spat. "Everyone on these islands respects you, they respect you to the point where we're sometimes afraid to intrude on your solitude. Maybe if you were to let down your walls every once in a while, you might see how Kairi feels! But too bad for you, you're too busy off feeling sorry for yourself for how Ansem used you, that you don't even notice that she spends all her time watching you up on your paopu tree! She's worried about you, and it's not helping her deal with her stupid parents!" He finished, stomping off down the street to his own home.  
  
Riku sat in the frosty grass for a while, meditating on what Sora had told him. Was there a chance that Kairi did care about him that way? He turned to look back at her house, holding a hand to his chest. He stood up, making his way down the street.   
  
He was sprinting across Wakka's yard, going to talk to his other friend, when he stopped. He turned again to face Kairi's house, watching the silhouettes in the living room window pace back and forth. He could see Kairi's small form, standing awkwardly away from the other two. She turned suddenly and ran out of the room. Riku could hear the faint sound of yelling coming from her house, and he turned and sprinted back down the road, sneaking into her backyard.   
  
~~~~ 


	2. Confessions to the Heart

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.  
  
Thanks to all the lovely, lovely people who read my story, Christmas on Destiny Islands! Please leave a review after you read!  
  
Did you guys know that on the PlayStation 2, the little logo on the disc drive clicks so that if you switch your Ps2 to stand vertically, you can click the little logo so that it is right-side-up? That's so trippy! I didn't even notice until I read my instruction manual.   
  
Anyway, here's chapter 2...  
  
~~~~  
  
Riku knelt behind a bush in Kairi's backyard. The yelling had grown louder and Riku had been tempted on more than one occasion to go inside and put a stop to it, however, he knew that Kairi wouldn't approve of his methods.  
  
He sighed, leaning back against a tree and watching the house. He could hear Kairi's voice now, sobbing about something, he couldn't make out the words exactly. He hated this, having to sit here and do nothing while his dearest friend was getting treated like crap by her family. He was torn out of his thoughts when the backdoor slammed open, Kairi running out into the dark backyard, sobbing.  
  
She hesitated on the edge of the forest, glancing angrily back at her house. Her parents hadn't even bothered to follow her out. She wiped away a few tears, plunging into the brush and trees.  
  
Riku leapt to his feet, barely able to see her in the darkness. He could hear her up ahead of him, her choked sobs and ragged breath. He followed her for about fifteen minutes before she broke out of the foliage onto the silent beach. She tripped on a chunk of loose driftwood and landed awkwardly in the sand. She curled up, tucking her knees up to her chin and sobbed, watching the wide ocean out in front of her.   
  
Kairi jumped, hearing the sound of footsteps behind her. "Who's there?" She called nervously into the darkness. She sat up on her knees and got ready to run if the need arose. "Who's there?" She called into the darkness again, louder this time.  
  
"Relax, it's just me.." Came Riku's calm reply. Kairi settled back into the sand as she watched him emerge from the foliage onto the moonlit beach. She tried to wipe her tears away, but only managed to smudge sand onto her face.  
  
"Riku…"She choked, obviously relieved. "What are you doing out here?" She looked up at him, amazed that his aquamarine eyes reflected in the moonlight.  
  
He knelt down, seating himself in the sand next to her. "Nothing really, I was just worried about you." He replied mysteriously, gazing dreamily out at the ocean.  
  
Kairi looked at him, a thought crossing her mind. "Where you watching me..?" She accused, not sure whether to be upset with him or grateful.  
  
He looked up at the stars, silently trying to build up the nerve to tell her the truth. "…Yes. I told you, you really worried me." He lowered his voice, glad that it was dark enough that she wouldn't notice his light blush.  
  
She watched him for a moment, trying to sort out her feelings for him. She wiped a stray tear from her face, noticing when she pulled her hand away that there was still sand on her. She almost jumped when Riku reached over to brush the sand from her face, smiling slightly to himself.  
  
Kairi didn't know what to do, no one had acted so gentle toward her since her adventure in Traverse Town, back when Sora had just become the Keyblade master. She blushed deeply as she watched Riku lean closer to brush the sand from her left cheek, shifting uncomfortably under his soft touch. He laughed quietly and Kairi's heart thumped at the sound. She was sure he could hear it, and tried not to look at him.   
  
"Kairi, you should go home.. It's getting cold out here." He said quietly, not really wanting her to go, but aware that she had left her coat behind when she ran out the door. She gazed up at him when she heard her name, trying to focus on what he had said. There was something there, she had heard it. Some small note in his voice. It took her a moment to register the sound, not quite believing it could be true.   
  
"..No." She replied defiantly, smirking at him. "I don't feel like going home right now, if you're so cold, maybe you should go." She said in mock haughtiness. She closed her eyes and raised her face to the sky. Please, she thought desperately to herself, I need to hear it…  
  
"..Kairi." he began, shifting his gaze down to her little clip-on key chain watch. "It's getting really late, come on." He began to stand up, turning toward the ocean and staring out across the motionless expanse. He knew what he needed to say, but he was too reluctant. He couldn't bring himself to tell her. He turned his back to her, completely facing the ocean.  
  
Behind him, Kairi opened her eyes, watching him. Silent tears began running down her already tear-stained face and she lowered her head to the ground, "Riku…"She began, but choked.  
  
Her voice sliced through him like a knife, leaving him vulnerable. He spun back around to her, kneeling down and bringing his face level with hers. She looked up at him, her eyes full of pain. She tried to look away from him, but he gently grabbed her jaw, keeping her gaze on him.  
  
"Kairi…" he began, trying to form the words. He began blushing deeply now, and even in the dark Kairi noticed. She held her breath, making him even more nervous. "Kairi…I-" He paused to release her chin. "I love you.." He said simply.  
  
Upon hearing himself finally say it, he slipped backward and landed on his rear in the sand, facing her and expecting rejection.   
  
She lowered her face to the sand, he couldn't see her expression anymore. She was resting on all fours, staring intently at the ground. After a moment of tense silence, she wiped a hand across her face and looked back up at him. "Is that all..?" She choked out an anxious laugh, smiling at him.  
  
Riku could only stare in disbelief at her. "Riku.. I love you, too." She giggled, crawling closer to him, tears of gratitude forming in her eyes. He reached up and brushed them away, his hand lingering a bit longer, caressing her soft skin. He brought his arm around her back, slowly, as if asking permission. When she didn't pull away, he pulled her closer. She leaned in and kissed him softly, pulling back after a moment to look into his face.   
  
His eyes still shone in the moonlight, glowing aquamarine. She had never seen eyes like his before, they were beautiful. She brushed his silver hair back and ran her fingers through it, running her hand down the back of his neck to his shoulders and pulling him in to another kiss.   
  
He still couldn't believe it was happening, even though she was resting firmly in his arms, he couldn't believe it. "It's too good to be true…" He whispered, almost convincing himself it wasn't real.   
  
Kairi looked back at him, slightly confused. "What?" She almost laughed, watching him as he released his grip around her and slid down until his back was resting in the sand. He looked up at her dreamily. "The girl of my dreams falling in love with me? It's can't be happening.. 's too good to be true." He said, staring up at the sky.   
  
Kairi stared blankly at him for a while, finally bursting out in laughter. "You spend way too much time on your own." She said, leaning over him and smiling.   
  
  
  
~~~~ 


	3. Laughter

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.  
  
  
  
Thanks everyone who has stuck with me on this, sorry I couldn't update faster this week. I just got home a couple days ago and I really needed some time to meditate. I'm feeling much better now, and am no longer dreading my return to school next week, not that anyone really cares. On with the story, then? Oh yeah, happy new year!  
  
~~~~  
  
Silver waves crashed along the dark beach. Somehow, the sound seemed distant to the two teenagers, even though the ocean was just feet away now. The tide had come in and the clouds had cleared the sky. Soft moonlight filtered onto the sand, leaving a light glow on the world. In the distance, seagulls could be heard, fighting over some nocturnal snack. It was freezing.  
  
Midnight had passed not long ago, and Kairi was exhausted. It was not how late it was that tired her, it was the teenage boy whom she was curled up with. Somehow, Riku had managed to stop before Kairi allowed him to get out of hand, knowing that they would have regretted it later anyway. He sighed and gazed up at the clear night sky now littered with stars. Kairi shifted carefully in his arms and he looked down at her, smiling to himself.  
  
"Seriously, Kairi. You need to go home…" He whispered in her ear, kissing her forehead lightly.   
  
She looked up into his eyes, almost losing herself in the deep aquamarine color. She shook her head and scowled darkly at him, trying to stay angry that he dared to ruin the most romantic night of her life. He simply laughed at her, hugging her tightly before standing up.  
  
"Are you coming, or do I need to carry you?" He asked, smiling calmly down at her.  
  
Kairi crossed her arms and pouted, turning away to stare out at the ocean. "No, thank you, sir. I am quite comfortable where I am." She huffed in mock haughtiness.   
  
"…Ah, okay." Riku replied, loitering in the sand for a moment before scooping her up and tossing her over his shoulder.   
  
She tried to contain her giggling, but couldn't help herself. Riku didn't mind her laughter, he loved the sound it made in the empty night.  
  
~  
  
The lights were still on in Kairi's house when they got there. Riku set Kairi back on her feet and she snatched his hand before he could disappear into the night. She pulled him close and snuggled into his chest, his scent filling her consciousness. They stood there for a few minutes, Riku wrapping his arms around Kairi's shoulders.   
  
Looking over Riku's shoulder, Kairi could see her house. Her parents were still awake, they wanted to be sure that she knew what to do while they were away on vacation. They didn't want to come back to a burning heap where their house used to be any more than Kairi wanted them to come back.  
  
She sighed, pulling away from Riku and shivering in the sudden absence of his body heat. "Good night.." She whispered as she began walking into her backyard.  
  
She yelped when a strong gloved hand caught her from behind, spinning her back around and pulling her back into the dense foliage. She felt Riku's lips press gently against her own, opening her mouth as his tongue slid between her teeth. She kissed him back, taking in the taste that had become so familiar over the past few hours. He always tasted so fresh, she loved it. He released her after a moment, watching silently as she smiled and trotted across her backyard to her house. After watching her disappear into the house for a second time that night, he turned and made his way home, only realizing once he was standing on his doorstep that his mother always locked the door after midnight to keep Sora from repeating a certain practical joke.   
  
~  
  
Riku smiled oddly at himself as he shoved Sora's window open, tumbling onto his best friend's bedroom floor. Luckily, the thump of his impact with the floor only awoke Sora.  
  
"..Riku? What the hell are you doing?" He asked groggily, turning on his light to examine the intruder. He wasn't exactly surprised, Riku used to do this a lot, but he could tell by the dazed grin on his friend's face that something was up.   
  
"What happened to you?" He asked, crouching down next to the older boy.   
  
"Well, I took your advice and told Kairi how I felt…" He said, grinning mischievously at the keyblade master.  
  
Sora whapped the side of Riku's head, laughing at him. "Finally, you idiot! I told you!" He laughed as his silver-haired friend stretched out on the floor.   
  
"Shut up, it's time for bed." Riku grinned, looking expectantly up at Sora. "Do you have a blanket or something I can borrow?" He asked sweetly, trying not to show how freezing he really was.  
  
Sora laughed again as he threw a blanket and pillow at Riku, shutting off the light and climbing back into bed.  
  
~~  
  
"Sora!! Wake up! It's past noon!" Sora's mother yelled as she barged into his room. "Oh! Sorry, Riku.. I didn't know you were here!" She apologized when she noticed Riku sprawled out on the floor. She laughed heartily, "You don't have to get up yet if you don't want to, but Sora needs to do his chores." She added, quickly making her way back out the door.  
  
Sora groaned loudly as he crawled out of bed, slowly pulling on a dirty shirt and suspiciously familiar baggy red pants. He stumbled out of the room and fell over in the hallway, asleep.   
  
~  
  
Riku bounced happily downstairs, patting Sora on the back as he stepped into the kitchen. There was a small mountain of dishes in the sink, and Riku cringed when he noticed that Sora was still unloading the dishwasher.   
  
"Uh, listen, Sora. If it was any other day, I would stay to help you out, but I really gotta get over to Kairi's house. I'll see you later, alright?" he said, turning and dashing out of the house.  
  
"Huh? Whatever.." Sora replied, looking up from the dishes in time to see Riku slam the door.  
  
~  
  
The ground was covered in frost and the grass crunched beneath Riku's feet as he ran across Kairi's yard. Her parents were already gone. The house was quiet except for the soft glow coming from Kairi's upstairs window. Sneaking up to the porch, Riku was surprised to find the door unlocked. He slipped inside and tiptoed through the house, looking for the red-haired girl.   
  
He found her in her bedroom, her door was open and he could see her back. She was looking out the window. He was about to move forward when he noticed something odd about her, her shoulders where hunched and she was shaking softly. It took him a moment to realize that she was crying.   
  
He slid silently into the room, not wanting her to hear him. In one sweeping motion, he sat behind her on the bed and slid one arm around her chest and the other across her stomach, hugging her tightly.  
  
Kairi jumped and gasped at the sudden intrusion, relaxing when she recognized Riku's familiar scent. She went limp against him and rested her hands against his forearm.   
  
"Riku…" She smiled, "I'm so glad you came.." He wiped the tears from her face, nuzzling her cheek. "Of course I came, I love you. Now, what are you crying about?" He asked gently, leaning over to look in her eyes.  
  
~~~~ 


	4. Absent Love

Disclaimer: Insert interesting disclaimer.  
  
I am so bored it hurts. Please review after you read, I'm suffering from loss of motivation.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
Riku rested on Kairi's bed, the younger red-haired girl sleeping fitfully, curled up at his side. He watched her as she slept, obviously troubled by the lack of parental love even in her dreams. He stroked her hair, amazed by the color, it reminded him of autumn, and he thought it fit her personality perfectly.  
  
She whimpered a little and snuggled further into Riku's side, shivering slightly. He grabbed a blanket and pulled it over her, tucking it around them. She relaxed and he continued stroking her hair.   
  
He stopped suddenly when he noticed a small mark on her cheek, hardly visible, but definitely there. He wondered about it for a while before shrugging it off. She had been so upset when he got there, her parents hadn't even said goodbye, they just left her there. She had wanted to forget about it, saying it didn't matter. To Riku, it was a serious issue, but to Kairi, it was everyday life.   
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when she sat up, still sleepy, but too excited to go back to sleep.   
  
"Riku.. I thought you were going to take a nap. How long have you been awake?" She asked, yawning.   
  
He smiled up at her, "I couldn't sleep." He said innocently, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He remembered the mark he saw on her cheek and ran a finger over it, sitting up to get a better look.   
  
"Kairi, what is this?" He asked, touching the small spot with his finger. She ambled over to her mirror and examined it.  
  
She blushed when Riku appeared behind her, gazing questioningly at her reflection. She ran her hand over it and turned to face him.  
  
"It's nothing, really. Last night, me and my step mom got in an argument, right after I got home. She asked me where I had run off to and when I wouldn't tell her, she slapped me." She stated quietly, looking away from him.  
  
Riku was positive he hadn't head her correctly. "What?" He asked, grabbing her shoulders and looking worriedly at her, "Your stepmother slapped you and left a mark?" He still couldn't believe it.  
  
Slowly, Kairi nodded, nervous about his reaction. She didn't want him to do anything stupid, such as pick a fight with her father over her treatment.   
  
Still, she couldn't help but smile at the concern in his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Riku." She said, trying to change the subject. He opened his mouth to say something about her father, but she pressed her lips against his, muffling whatever rude sentence he had been about to say.  
  
~  
  
Riku and Kairi walked slowly down the sidewalk, admiring the Christmas lights in front lawns. Kairi was about to comment on a line of small snowmen decorating one house, but she was cut off when a blitzball slammed into Riku's chest, knocking him off his feet. He pulled himself to his feet, stumbling and clutching a blitzball to his sore ribs. Tidus, Wakka, and Sora all run up from different directions.   
  
"Sorry about that, Riku. Guess we caught you off guard!" Tidus laughed, shoving Sora playfully.  
  
Riku scowled darkly around at the three boys, holding the blitzball up so they could all see it. "Who threw it?" He asked challengingly.   
  
Tidus and Sora immediately pointed accusing fingers toward Wakka, "It was him!" they cried simultaneously. They caught the familiar glint in Riku's eyes and dashed away, leaving Wakka by himself.  
  
"Heh, sorry 'bout that, man…" He said, trying to sound friendly. He smiled once before dashing off after the other two boys, Riku right behind him, the blitzball aimed at his friend's head.  
  
Kairi laughed as she watched the four teens chase each other down the street, Riku missing Wakka by inches and finally tackled him, giving up on using the blitzball. Selphie trotted up beside Kairi, joining in with her laughter as they watched the two boys wrestle playfully in the frosty grass of Sora's lawn. After a while, Tidus and Sora began to feel left out, so they dove onto their two friends, Tidus helping Riku and Sora helping Wakka. Their shouts reverberated up and down the street, bringing them disapproving looks from their neighborhood.  
  
Kairi yelped when she noticed the tall blonde man standing beside her. She blushed after a moment, recognizing him as being Sora's friend Cloud.   
  
He cleared his throat, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He said calmly, flexing his wing as he stared down at her.   
  
"Oh, hi, Cloud! I didn't see you there! What's up?" Selphie chirped, smiling sweetly at him.   
  
He shifted his gaze from Kairi to Selphie, "Not much, what are they doing?" He asked, motioning over to the heap of exhausted teenagers, still wrestling in the grass.  
  
Selphie and Kairi both laughed, watching as Tidus turned on Riku and assisted his friends in pinning him to the ground. Riku gave up and rested his chin in his hand as the three other boys seated themselves on his back to keep him from moving. He shifted his gaze over to Kairi and gave her a small wave. She giggled and waved back, receiving a curious look from Cloud.   
  
"They're going out, cute, huh?" Selphie giggled, causing Kairi to blush. She hadn't been aware that everyone knew. She grew even more uncomfortable under Cloud's heavy gaze, something about him startled her.  
  
"He's a good man, despite his dark history. You shouldn't be afraid to trust him." He stated, turning to watch the boys as Riku struggled to escape.   
  
Kairi gasped when she heard Cloud's statement, spinning to look up at him. How could he possibly have known..? She thought to herself, not able to recall telling anyone about her recent troubles. She turned back to watch Riku grimace in pain as he struggled under the three other boys. It was beginning to get rather violent, Tidus had accidentally let something slip about Kairi and in reflex, Riku had yanked his arm free, slamming his elbow into the side of Sora's face. Sora, in turn, had kicked Wakka in the ribs, causing him to fall over onto Tidus, who began panicking.   
  
Kairi began to run forward, stopping abruptly when Cloud grabbed her arm, "I'll take care of it." He said, dashing toward the four quarreling teens.   
  
Moments later, Cloud returned, dragging Riku behind him.   
  
"Perhaps you would like to keep better track of this in the future?" He asked jokingly, releasing Riku at Kairi's feet and smiling behind the cloth covering his face.  
  
Riku sat with his arms linked around his knees, smiling sweetly up at Kairi and ignoring his bloody nose. "Hi." He said innocently.  
  
Kairi laughed and pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket, holding it against his nose and trying to get him to stop tilting his head backwards.   
  
"I think you're a bad influence on them." She said, laughing as she watched the other three boys begin pestering Cloud. She smiled down at Riku, wiping the blood from his face.  
  
~~~~ 


	5. Wicked Dreams

Disclaimer: Oh wow, look at that. I didn't own it last chapter either.   
  
Thanks for reviewing oh lovely people who reviewed! Sorry, Yoko Kurama Girl, but I just can't see Cloud kidnapping Kairi.. Or even falling for her at all for that matter.. :/ But I spent a while thinking about your suggestion, and I came up with some new ideas, which is really cool because I ran out of them a while ago. So, Cloud won't be all over Kairi, but he will be in the story a bit more here in a bit. Thank you for your suggestion!   
  
~~~~~  
  
The mall was absolutely packed with last-minute shoppers. Kairi led Riku through the mass of people by the hand, sitting down next to the nearest water feature to catch her breath.   
  
"I can't believe anything is still in stock! Look at all of these people!" She exclaimed, clutching her own shopping bag to her and staring around.   
  
Riku laughed, sitting down next to her. "Yeah, you'd think people would catch on by now and start shopping earlier, like during the summer. But it's the same thing every year, the mall becomes a war zone." He shook his head and poked through the bag he held, pulling out a bag of chips.  
  
Kairi stared unbelievingly at him, "Everyone in town is fighting to get into these shops, and you buy a bag of chips? We could have stopped at the grocery store outside, which is empty!" She exclaimed, snatching the bag away from him. "These are terrible for your health, by the way." She added, shoving the bag into Tidus's hands as he walked by with Selphie.  
  
"Oh! Hey, Kairi! I didn't see you there!" Selphie giggled, plopping down on the bench next to her.   
  
Tidus loitered uncomfortably nearby, trying not to look like he was there with her. Riku never would have caught on to anything had Selphie not grabbed Tidus and pulled him down next to her, hanging on his arm. He mouthed the words 'help me' to Riku, who laughed.  
  
"I don't know what it is with this boy, but he's so darn shy when we're around people we know!" Selphie exclaimed, a bit louder than necessary. Tidus blushed, trying to hide behind her shoulder.  
  
"You should see him when mistletoe is involved, Whoo-!" She was silenced when Tidus clamped his hand over her mouth, pulling her to her feet and backing away from Kairi and Riku.  
  
"Oh, ya know what? We really gotta go uh... Wakka wanted us to pick up some candy canes before the party tonight, and we better go get some before they run out! You know how it is! Heh!" He cried nervously, disappearing into the crowd with Selphie, who waved frantically to Kairi.  
  
~  
  
Hours later, Kairi sat on the beach, watching Riku as he played blitzball with Sora and Wakka, Tidus and Selphie hadn't been spotted since the mall. It was still light out, but it was getting pretty late, the sun just beginning to drop down towards the ocean. The waves were turning orange and pink, splashing softly along the shoreline.   
  
She sighed happily as she watched the game, her mind slowly drifting away to watch the sun sink in the sky. She didn't notice Riku had plopped down in the sand until he put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him. They watched the sun set for a while, the sky finally beginning to darken. Brilliant waves of purple and red streaked across the heavens, the grand finale before the sun slid out of view, leaving the islands in darkness.   
  
Riku slipped down until his head was resting in Kairi's lap, smiling up at her as she stroked his silver hair. After a moment, he sat up, looking up at the dark clouds.   
  
"Kairi, it's snowing!" he exclaimed, watching as random white flakes began to fall around them.   
  
He jumped to his feet, pulling Kairi up after him and running down the beach. It began to snow harder, and Kairi shivered, grabbing Riku and pulling him into her like a coat.   
  
"I'm hungry! And it's freezing out here.. Let's go home and watch the snow." She pleaded, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
~  
  
The snow continued to fall heavily outside Kairi's bedroom window. She watched as it slowly built up on her window sill, snuggled warmly against Riku as he slept. Looking up at him, she couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful, a surprising change from his usual confident disposition.   
  
She turned her attention back to the window, meditating on what Cloud had said. It startled her how he seemed to see right through her. Shifting her gaze back up towards Riku, she suddenly felt apprehensive. She knew Ansem was no longer in Riku, but there was still something dark around him.   
  
Pushing the thought from her mind, she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. His soft breathing lulling her to sleep.  
  
~  
  
Kairi groaned and sat up, head throbbing. Her limbs ached and she stumbled groggily to her feet. She squinted as her eyes focused in the orange glow. Stepping forward a look of horror crossed her face as she realized what she was looking at.  
  
"What..? Is this.. My neighborhood?" She stared into the bright flaming mass that had at one point been her house.   
  
Her stepmother's car still sat in the driveway, windows shattered. The snow was gone, it appeared as though it was mid summer. Kairi stepped cautiously forward, looking up and down the street. Several houses were already burned to the ground, leaving smoking piles of debris. The road was cracked and torn up in places, as though a large plow had come through and ripped bits of it up. Sparks crackled overhead through the ruined power lines.  
  
Tears were forming in her eyes when she heard yelling down the street. She ducked back behind the shattered stump of a tree, watching as three shadowed figures sprinted in her direction. Several more dark characters pursued them closely, quickly catching up. The middle of the three tripped in one of the large ruts carved in the road, landing painfully on the asphalt.  
  
"Tidus!" The other two shouted, stopping in their tracks and turning to defend him as he stumbled to his feet.   
  
Kairi's eyes widened in realization as the keyblade flashed in the glow of the fire, its wielder taking up a battle stance and preparing for the attack. Lunging forward, he thrust the keyblade through the chest of a rather surprised Heartless, swinging around gracefully to counter another. He caught an offending Heartless in the neck with a back kick, sending him reeling into the ground. Kairi watched in wonder as the remaining Heartless were either caught in his final devastating attack or retreated. He stood there for a moment, finally putting the keyblade away and turning to face his two friends.  
  
"Sora!" Kairi called, dashing out from behind the tree stump and latching onto her friend in a tight embrace.  
  
"Kairi?!" He stared at her, absolutely bewildered. "What are you doing here? We thought you had been taken! Are you all right?" he asked, checking her for any injuries.  
  
She stepped back a bit, breathing a sigh of relief as she looked around at Tidus and Wakka's puzzled faces. Something clicked at the back of her mind, something not quite right. She shook the feeling off and smiled back at Sora, who returned it, too happy to speak.  
  
"What's going on here? Why were those Heartless chasing you?" She asked, suddenly remembering the state of her town.   
  
Sora and the others exchanged questioning glances. "What do you mean? We should be asking you that!" He paused when a loud grinding noise filled the air, everyone turning to glance back down the road. "Crap! We gotta go!" He yelled, grabbing Kairi's wrist as the three boys darted back down the road.   
  
~~~~ 


	6. Phantasm

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Thanks everyone! Please review! Thanks if you did. I meant to only post one new chapter tonight, but it turns out my idea required a bit more. I hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry if you don't like cliff hangers, I realized after I wrote that last chapter that this one will also require a cliff hanger, if I have time tonight I will try to get started on the rest of the story. This part will make a lot more sense after the sequel to Christmas on Destiny Islands is posted. And trust me, I am working on it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
An explosion sounded behind them and Sora pulled Kairi roughly into the mangled forest, Tidus and Wakka following. A few minutes later they burst through the foliage onto the beach, the glow of the flames replaced with filtered moonlight. Squall, Cloud, and Yuffie stood farther down the shore in front of a gummi ship, waving frantically at them. They jumped aboard and helped Sora as he shoved Kairi inside, hoisting himself up as the ship prepared to take off. Tidus and Wakka collapsed on the floor beside Kairi, covered in blood and ash and breathing heavily.   
  
Sora stood nearby, panting as he wiped sweat and dirt from his face. He looked out the window and grinned, the beach below them swarming with Heartless.  
  
"We did it. We got out." He huffed, turning to face Squall, who looked equally exhausted.   
  
Kairi stood shakily to her feet, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. She stared in wonderment at Sora, he was much taller. Definitely more mature, he seemed a bit more muscular and the childish glow was no longer in his eyes.   
  
"Kairi? Are you alright?" He asked, his voice noticeably deeper now, too.   
  
Squall spun around, staring intently at Kairi. "Kairi?! I thought they'd taken you! How did you escape?" He cried. He didn't appear to have changed.   
  
Tidus appeared next to her, "Yeah, did you see Selphie?" He asked, his voice also deeper. Kairi almost jumped when she looked up into his eyes. When had he gotten so much taller than her? She stared around at everyone on board, nearly fainting when she realized that everyone appeared to have aged at least two years older.  
  
"Kairi? Are you feeling okay?" Tidus asked, leaning down to look into her face.  
  
Yuffie shoved him roughly away from her, "Oh, back off! Come on, come sit down over here." Yuffie gently guided her towards the back of the ship, sitting her down where the others couldn't see them.  
  
"Kairi, what's the matter?" She asked, lowering her voice so the boys couldn't hear.  
  
Kairi gazed at her friend, glad that she didn't appear to have changed much, however, she was covered in ash and had small cuts all over her body. "Yuffie.. What happened here?" She asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"What? You honestly don't know?" She stared quizzically at her. She sighed, thinking back several hours. "Alright. You see, yesterday, sometime in the evening, the Heartless attacked. There was no warning, and no way to fight them. They captured whoever they could, shoving them aboard gummi ships. Lucky for us, Sora caught on before it was too late and we were able to call Cid for help. I don't know how you got away from them, but I'm really glad." She said as she hugged Kairi. "I just wish there was some way we could have gotten to Aerith and the others.." She turned away, wiping her face with her hand.  
  
"Yuffie, where's Riku?" She asked, suddenly realizing he wasn't on board and she hadn't seen him outside.  
  
"Riku? That turncoat?" She snorted, "Probably off hanging out with his old buddy, Ansem." Kairi could almost see the bitterness in her voice, almost shocking her as much as her statement.  
  
Before Kairi had time to react, Cid's urgent voice brought their attention back to the front of the ship.  
  
"Heartless gummi ships! Hold on!" he called, the ship leaning sharply to the side as they avoided getting hit. "We can't fight 'em, we're gonna have to land! Maybe we can hide out and make a run for it when things calm down." He said over his shoulder as the Destiny Islands loomed before them.  
  
"Incoming!" Tidus yelled from the window, watching as a nearby ship opened fire at them. Sora and Squall ran to the back of the ship, each grabbing one of the girls as they ducked behind the seats. Sparks erupted overhead and Kairi yelped, burying her face in Sora's shirt.   
  
A glint of sunlight shimmered through the window as they drew level with the ocean, the sun rising to their right. The Islands were drawing closer, plumes of smoke visible in the weak morning light.   
  
"We're going down!" Cid yelled, struggling with the controls as the ship dipped dangerously toward the waves. "I hope you kids can swim, cuz this thing ain't goin' any farther!" He called, slowing the ship down as it lowered towards the water.   
  
The gummi ship jolted roughly as it skipped across the waves, finally landing with a splash as it sank into the ocean, knocking Tidus, Wakka, and Cloud off their feet.   
  
Sora jumped up, helping his friends as Cid and Cloud forced the door open. Water began rushing in, covering the floor. Squall and Yuffie stepped forward, holding hands and waiting anxiously as the door was slowly opened.   
  
Kairi let out a startled gasp as the water surged around her, lifting her off her feet as it consumed the ship. "Take a deep breath, we're down pretty far." Sora called to others as the rest of the oxygen escaped from the ship, leaving it completely submerged.   
  
Kairi bit back her rising panic as the water closed around her, slamming her against the ceiling. She struggled to hold her breath as she watched her friends pull themselves out of the open door and into the vast ocean. Claustrophobia began to take effect on her, nearly causing her to black out as panic rose up inside her. She was used to this ocean, she grew up here, she loved it, but being this far down inside a sunken gummi ship was too much, especially after becoming so accustomed to the wide open beach. She was positive she was going to drown, and she closed her eyes in terror.  
  
A hand wrapped itself roughly around her wrist, pulling her forcefully toward the door. She looked up and saw Sora, struggling to support both of them as they broke free of the ship, leaving it on the empty ocean floor. They sank down, resting calmly on the sand before Sora released his grip, motioning urgently for her to swim to the surface. She nodded, mentally slapping herself for making Sora rescue her. She kicked off from the sand, rushing quickly towards the surface as Sora swam next to her.   
  
"What was that all about?" he coughed as they broke the surface, swimming a quarter mile out at sea.   
  
Kairi choked and coughed next to him, extremely grateful for air. "I don't know, I just, couldn't move in there.." She cried, resting for a moment before she began swimming towards the nearest island.   
  
She could see the others up ahead, Yuffie and Squall already climbing out of the waves.   
  
After a while Kairi finally felt sand under her feet, sighing gratefully as she climbed ashore. "We made it, Sora." She said, looking over her shoulder for her spiky-haired friend. A feeling of dread filled her as she realized he wasn't there.  
  
"Sora?" She called, turning back to the ocean and scanning the waves. She knew he was a stronger swimmer than her, and if she had made it, he had to be alright. Maybe he's already here, she though, doubting herself already.   
  
"Sora!" She called down the beach, searching for any sign of the keyblade master. She realized with rising horror that none of her friends were in sight. She ran down the beach, running under the bridge leading to the small jut of land where she, Riku, and Sora loved to hang out. She came to a sudden stop, "Sora!" She called desperately, spinning around when she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"I thought you loved me, but here you are, calling for my best friend." Came the familiar voice.  
  
"Riku.. What are you doing..?" Kairi asked him, noticing the long black cloak he was wearing, black boots visible underneath the flowing material.   
  
He lifted up his dark keyblade, resting it heavily on his shoulder and smiling at her. He looked older, too. Just like all the others had. Quite a bit taller, his shoulders slightly broader and his face more mature. Kairi bravely looked up into his eyes, gasping and stepping back when she saw them. Orange, piercing orange, like Ansem's eyes.  
  
"Riku.. No.." She moaned, stepping back and crying out as she tripped, landing awkwardly in the sand.   
  
Riku stepped forward, drawing his keyblade up, ready to strike. "I love you, Kairi. I want you to always be with me. But now that I'm king of the Heartless, and Destiny Islands, some things are going to have to change." He grinned as he brought the keyblade down, aiming for Kairi's heart.  
  
~~~~ 


	7. Silent Dread

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts  
  
I'm home now, so I'll continue on with this part. Sorry if you guys found the cliffhanger irritating, but I really needed to get through that part and I didn't have time to write the next chapter. This chapter turned out kinda crappy, but it had to be done, and I know how much you guys love Cloud. I found it a little boring, but that's just me, you guys might like it. I'm more of an action/fluff kinda girl, even if I couldn't write an action scene to save my life.  
  
Thank you for the reviews! Please leave another one when you finish!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kairi jolted up, clutching her shaking hands to her chest and gasping. Startled, she looked around the room, recognizing where she was as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.   
  
"It was just a dream.." She panted, gazing down at the boy beside her.  
  
Riku looked so peaceful, a radical change from the vision Kairi had just seen. His silver hair glowed in the darkness, splayed gently across his face. He was completely silent and barely moved, the only indication that he was even alive was the slight rise of his chest as he breathed.  
  
Kairi sighed, tearing her gaze from Riku and resting her head in her hands as she tried to stop shaking. There's something inside of him, she thought sadly, there's something wrong. What am I supposed to do? I love him so much, but it frightens me… She sat uncomfortably on the bed, glancing up at her bedside clock. 5:37.   
  
Crap, I can't just sit in here with him, but what can I do? Kairi thought for a moment, finally lifting herself over Riku's sleeping form and changing out of her pajamas. She crept silently out the door, trying not to look back at the silver-haired boy.  
  
~  
  
Kairi walked along the silent street, looking around at the still-intact houses. She sighed deeply, trying not to cry as she stopped and sank down onto the curb. The wind began to blow and she shivered, pulling her coat tighter around herself. What am I supposed to do now? She lifted her gaze up to stare at the sky, watching the stars through the scattered clouds.  
  
Lowering her eyes back down, she stared across the street to the nearest house. The clouds are so pretty, she thought, noticing the sky reflected in the window. Something in the back of her mind clicked, and she squinted into it. That house.. Wait a minute, I remember this. She looked around at where she was, finally looking back in the window. The clouds really are pretty, but so dark. The clouds? Cloud? It finally clicked and she jumped to her feet.   
  
Of course! Cloud! It was him!! How could I have forgotten that so easily? He'll definitely be able to help me! She smiled and pumped a fist in the air, spinning and running down the street. Several feet later, she skidded to a halt.   
  
"But how do I find him?" She groaned into the early morning darkness. Ah! Yuffie will know! Cloud and Squall are pretty good friends now, so they should know where he is!   
  
~  
  
"Yuffie!" Kairi cried, shaking the still form of her friend as she tried to wake her up. "Yuffie! Come on! I need your help!"   
  
Yuffie groaned, rolling over and burying her head under her pillow. Kairi huffed, just a spastic ball of energy when she's awake, but as soon as she falls asleep!  
  
Defeated, she turned, stomping out of the room. She stopped when she walked into the living room, a sudden sense of loss coming over her. I need to find Cloud now! What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't face Riku again like this! She clamped a hand over her mouth, sinking down to her knees and biting back her sobs as tears ran down the face. I need help, I love him so much.. Choked sobs of frustration escaped her lips and she buried her face in her hands.  
  
Kairi immediately went stiff when a hand slowly reached down to grip her shoulder. She held her breath and spun around, tripping over herself and landing almost gracefully on her rear, facing the intruder.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startled you." Squall whispered, bending down to help her up.  
  
He watched her for a moment, resting his hand reassuringly on her shoulder as she tried to dry her tears. "Did you need something?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him, letting out a nearly joyful sob as she leaned forward and rested her head against his chest, relief flooding through her. She stood there for a moment, trying to recollect herself as Squall patted her back rather awkwardly, completely confused.  
  
"Do you know where Cloud is?" She managed to choke, looking up at him hopefully.  
  
Her question caught him off guard, and he gave her a confused look. "Cloud? Why would you want to see him?" He thought for a moment, "Is this about Riku?" He asked, finally realizing her new shadow wasn't with them.  
  
She managed a strained laugh, "Yeah, a little, actually.. But, I really need to talk to Cloud.."   
  
Squall looked quizzically at her, "Alright, if you insist. He's been hanging around the old abandoned part of town lately, don't really know why. He's been unusually quiet lately, come to think of it." He sighed, seeing the small glimmer of hope in the girl's eyes, "I can take you there, come on, before Yuffie wakes up." He added, ushering her out the door.  
  
~  
  
Kairi stared nervously around at the large buildings surrounding them. She shivered again at the cold and rushed to keep up with Squall as they tromped through the deepening snow.   
  
Squall looked over at her, slightly impressed at her determination. He was curious as to her reasons for seeking out Cloud, but decided not to ask her about it.   
  
Kairi sniffled slightly and looked up at him, "Are we almost there?" She asked, pulling her coat around herself.  
  
"Yeah, next warehouse on the left after this one." He pointed down the alley.   
  
Kairi was getting rather nervous, but she had to know how much Cloud knew about her and Riku. She skipped in anticipation and hopped forward excitedly, blushing lightly when Squall started to laugh.  
  
He reached forward and gripped the side of a rusty door, groaning with effort as he strained to pull it open. He leaned in the doorway, shoving Kairi inside and looking into the darkness.   
  
Kairi shifted restlessly, anxious to speak to Cloud but unwilling to go barging into a dark warehouse she had never seen before. She darted back behind Squall when they heard rustling on the floor, digging her fingers into the material of his coat and urging him forward.  
  
"Oh, come on." He whispered, reaching around and grabbing her by the hand, pulling her through the abandoned building. Kairi felt her foot bump into something hard, and she jumped back.   
  
"What's that?" She whispered, poking at it with her shoe as Squall tugged on her hand.  
  
"It's just and old crate, I swear it isn't dangerous." He mumbled, "But watch your step, this place is full of them."   
  
He grabbed her by the waist and quickly lifted her up, setting her roughly down on top of one and pulling himself up next to her. He pulled her across the top, swinging her forward as he jumped across to another crate and dropped down to the floor, catching her neatly as she tripped on her shoes. They continued on around another wall of crates, finally coming out to what seemed to be a room in the middle of the arranged crates.  
  
"Cloud." Squall called into the darkness, walking forward and picking up a box of matches. He bent down and lit a fire in a metal garbage can that appeared to have been stolen from behind the grocery store. Kairi squinted in the sudden light, gazing around the small enclosure. There was a mound of firewood stacked against a crate. A battered old couch sat a few feet away from the garbage can, and empty beer bottles and soda cans littered the floor next to it.   
  
"You'll have to excuse the mess, Cloud let us hang out here with him once and the place started going to hell after that. It's great for private parties." He grinned at her and she nodded solemnly, trying not to smile at the strangely cozy feel the room had.   
  
She jumped when she heard shuffling to their right, relaxing after a moment when Cloud appeared, hoisting himself over the crates and slowly making his way over to them.   
  
"Cloud, merry Christmas." Squall smiled sweetly at the blonde man, who flapped his wing in a rather irritated fashion.   
  
"Good morning, Squall. What do you want?" He replied, Kairi catching a hint of tiredness in his voice. He was trying not to let them know that they had woken him up.   
  
~~~~ 


	8. Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Which is why I added a disclaimer.  
  
Thanks, Kaen and all my other reviewers! I think that was the extra boost I needed to get refocused on this story again. I'm sorry I haven't updated faster, but as you can probably guess, it's finals week. I think I might have ruined my history grade. *sob.  
  
This should get better soon, this part is a little complicated and I can't even explain it to you yet! All I can safely tell you is that this story and Christmas on Destiny Islands are closely related.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Squall sighed in defeat, patting Kairi's shoulder. "Well, I guess I'll go now. Yuffie'll be awake soon. Be good, Cloud." He said as he stepped back and turned, vaulting over the crates and disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Cloud shook his head, motioning for Kairi to take a seat on the couch. She obeyed rather hesitantly. Cloud was still more or less a stranger to her and she wished Squall would have stayed.   
  
"What happened?" He asked, kneeling down beside her as she looked up into his clear blue eyes.   
  
Kairi choked, suddenly remembering the reason she had sought him out in the first place. Tears began forming in her eyes, and she struggled to sort out her feelings.   
  
"It- it's Riku.." She whispered, looking away and wiping a shaky hand across her face. Her body tensed as she fought to hold it in. "I had a dream, but he wasn't himself anymore. He-he terrified me.." She said softly, burying her face in her hands and asking herself why she had even come to Cloud.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his hand rest heavily on her shoulder. His grip tightened and he pulled himself up to sit next to her on the couch. As if on impulse, she leaned in to him until her head rested on his chest. He gently curled his clawed hand around her and held her close. She was surprised at how natural it felt, not like she was falling in love with him, more like in a caring protective sense. Like he had always been there for her, like an older brother.  
  
"What did you see?" He asked, whispering into her ear. His voice sounded slightly urgent, like he had been expecting something like this to happen.  
  
She reached up and absently began playing with the crimson material of his cloak. "Destiny Islands.. Destroyed. Everything was gone or burning. Heartless were all over, and I saw Sora. Only he was older, I spoke to him , and he seemed surprised that I was there. They had seen the Heartless capture me and some of the others. He took me with him to the beach, were Cid had gotten a gummi ship ready. Almost everyone was there, well.. Except from the other girls. Only Yuffie had made it. We tried to fly away, but we were shot down. We crashed into the ocean, and the ship sank. I was trapped inside, I couldn't move. Then Sora swam back in, he grabbed me and pulled me out. But when I reached the surface, he was gone. Everyone was gone. I looked all over the island, but they had vanished. Then I saw Riku. He had Ansem's eyes, and he was older, too. There was something so completely evil about him, it terrified me. He told me that since he was king of the Heartless and Destiny Islands, that things had to change. So he took out the dark keyblade, and tried to stab me with it, but I woke up before he did." She wound her fingers into the red cloth, tightening her grip and closing her eyes.  
  
Cloud sighed, trying to figure out the best way to word his answer. "Kairi, knowing this, how do you feel about him?" He finally asked.  
  
She was surprised by his question, realizing that she hadn't though about it. "I-I'm worried about him. I love him so much, I don't want to see him taken by Ansem again." She whispered. After thinking about what she had just said, she felt foolish. Laughing, she looked up at Cloud. "But I'm just being paranoid, I mean. I don't know why I'm so worried about this. Ansem can't come back, so Riku is safe. We're all safe, right? The Heartless are gone. Right, Cloud?" She asked hopefully, smiling at him.  
  
Looking back at her, his eyes only reflected sorrow. He was about to tell her something, but stopped. Changing his mind, he opened his mouth to answer her, "Kairi, you love Riku with all your heart. I can see it whenever you look at him. I know he loves you, too, and there is nothing anyone can do to change that." He hugged her tightly to him, resting his cheek against her hair.  
  
"How far are you willing to go to stay with him? There may be a time when the only thing keeping him from the darkness is you. If that time comes, are you willing to do anything to protect him?" He asked, lowering his voice.  
  
His statement shocked her, and she paused to think about it. She understood the impact of his words, silently hoping he was just being cautious. "I would give my heart to the Heartless to keep him from becoming Ansem's tool again." She replied bravely.  
  
"Good, however, I hope it does not come to that. Do you feel any better?" He released her and leaned back, watching as she wiped the drying tears from her face.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry if I woke you up.. Merry Christmas.." She said, smiling at him as she stood up.   
  
He smiled behind his cloak, looking down at her as he stood to his full height. "Merry Christmas, now go home. It's still early, and you look like you could use some sleep." He walked with her back to the door, pulling it open as she stepped outside.   
  
"Do you want me to walk you home, or will you be alright?" He asked, examining the snow that covered the alley.  
  
Kairi laughed, "No, that's alright. I can find my way home from here. Thank you, Cloud." She said as she leaned in to give him a hug. She turned abruptly and scampered through the snow, anxious to get back to Riku now that her confidence had been restored.  
  
~  
  
"Shit! For a minute I though she was going to have that stupid Cloud follow her home!" Kyoukou drawled, leaning back against the cold stone wall and grinning at his elder brother.   
  
"Shut up, idiot." Kutsuu snapped, sliding around the corner as Kairi walked into view.  
  
She didn't notice them as she passed the tall factory, lost in her own thoughts. Now that she thought about it, she felt stupid. Of course Riku would never try to hurt her, he had proved that two years ago when he allowed the darkness to take him in an attempt to retrieve her heart. Cloud must think she was absolutely paranoid. She laughed when she tried to imagine what Riku would say if he ever found out.  
  
A sudden noise in the alley up ahead jolted her out of her thoughts. "Hello?" She called, shivering against the cold of the early morning darkness. The sun was beginning to rise, and the sky had turned a deep shade of orange.  
  
When she received no reply, Kairi slowly began continuing up the abandoned street.  
  
~  
  
Kutsuu released his grip on his brother's mouth, shoving him away and scowling at him.  
  
"I told you to be quiet!" he hissed as he listened to the crunch of Kairi's shoes through the snow.  
  
He turned to look back at him. "The sun is rising, we've wasted enough time." He motioned for Kyoukou to follow his lead.  
  
~  
  
Kairi had almost reached the alley when she stopped. She was positive she had heard something that time. "Hello?" She called cautiously into the shadows, stepping forward to try to get a better look.  
  
The wind blew violently around her, making her grip her coat tightly and brace herself against the onslaught of snow. She grew nervous when she heard another thump. She had been just about to turn and hurry down the street when a pair of icy hands gripped her from behind.  
  
One wrapped firmly around her mouth and the other around her stomach, lifting her off of the ground. Her screams were muffled as she watched a scraggly young man come bounding out of the alley, grabbing her legs as she struck out at her attackers.  
  
"Ah! She's stronger than she looks!" He cried, straining against her.  
  
"Shut up and help me get her inside!" The man holding her snapped, tightening his grip on her as he stumbled.  
  
At hearing their words, anger rose up inside of her. With a sudden surge of adrenaline, she bit into Kutsuu's hand as hard as she could, tasting blood as he screamed and pulled it away. Taking a deep breath, she shouted as loud as possible into the morning light.  
  
"RIKU!! CLOUD!!!"  
  
~~~~ 


	9. Anichan

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Squaresoft and Disney.  
  
My stupid computer keeps shutting down my word processor program. Stupid machines and their anti-human attitudes. This chapter might seem a bit hasty and badly written, but it should be better than the original version.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Cloud jolted up from the tattered old couch, straining his senses in the brightening warehouse. He was sure he had heard something. Leaping to his feet he started for the door. Something didn't feel right.  
  
"Kairi?" he called as he dashed into the snowstorm outside. "Kairi!" sprinting into the street, he searched for any sign of the red-haired girl.  
  
The raging snow had already covered up her tracks, and panic started to rise up within him as he leapt through the snow. He skidded to a halt, noticing dark patches that marked a recent struggle, quickly being covered up by the falling snow.  
  
He ran after the tracks, darting around corners and leaping over debris as he dashed through the network of alleyways. The scuffle marks stopped outside a heavy steel door, hidden in the side of a long forgotten factory.  
  
Cloud focused on the door, sensing movement inside the building as well as on the roof behind him. Slowly turning and pretending as though he were simply glancing down the alley, he looked up to the roof from the corner of his eye. A shadow quickly darted out of his line of vision.  
  
Turning back to the door, he tried it, finding it locked tightly. He stepped back, shrugging and slowly walking back down the alley, making his way back to his warehouse.  
  
~  
  
When he was sure no one was following him, he doubled back, taking a long way around so as to stay undetected.  
  
He leapt onto a large dumpster behind the factory, looking in a low window to try to catch a glimpse of whatever what going on inside. The window was filthy, impossible to see through in the morning light. He cursed quietly to himself, looking around for another window.   
  
There was a broken windowpane several stories up. He spread his wing, scaling the wall and gripping the window as he threw himself inside, landing silently on the floor. No one had noticed his intrusion. Sneaking down the hall, he heard voices coming from inside a room to his left.  
  
Three men were speaking, only one sounding familiar. Cloud's eyes widened in realization. It isn't possible.. He stepped back as his fears were confirmed, someone inside the room had referred to the man as 'Lord Ansem'.  
  
~  
  
"Riku!" Cloud shook the silver-haired boy awake, pulling him out from under the covers and dropping him on the floor.  
  
"Whoa!" Riku rubbed his head, looking up at the one-winged blonde in dismay. "Cloud? What are you doing here? Hey, where's Kairi?" he asked, standing up and searching for his shirt.   
  
"Kairi has been kidnapped, by Ansem." he said simply, looking seriously into the younger male's eyes.  
  
"Ansem?" Riku asked, startled, but trusting Cloud. "But, how? How do you know?" he asked, voice betraying his nearly calm face.  
  
"She came to me for some advice, and I neglected to make sure she returned home safely. I'm sorry, I should have known better than to let her go alone." Cloud looked away from him, "Hurry." He turned and stepped into the hall, making his way downstairs.  
  
"Advice? What advice?" Riku asked suspiciously, stumbling out of the bathroom a moment later.  
  
Cloud looked at him, "I'm sure she would rather explain it to you herself." He said, pushing the front door open and crossing the street. "Go to Yuffie's house and get Squall, tell him we're meeting up at my place, and go with him. I'll be there shortly." he said.  
  
Riku nodded, dashing across Wakka's lawn and jumping the fence, headed toward Yuffie's street.  
  
~  
  
"Squall!! Open up!! It's me, Riku!" he shouted, pounding on the now locked door.  
  
"Riku? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" A half-dressed Squall groaned, opening the door and letting him shove his way inside.   
  
"Ansem took Kairi! Cloud said he'd meet us at his place. Now!" he cried, staring up into the brunette's face.  
  
"Ansem? I though he was destroyed." Yuffie said, walking out of the kitchen in her pajamas and holding an open cereal box. She munched on the cereal, almost uninterested in the fact that Ansem had returned.   
  
Squall pulled on the rest of his clothing, motioning for Yuffie to go back into her room. "Go get dressed! This is kind of important!" He said, slinging the gunblade over his shoulder as the two boys waited for her.  
  
~  
  
"Kyoukou, get your hands off of her." Kutsuu snapped, kicking his brother away as he tried to touch Kairi's limp body.   
  
He glared at the older boy, but obeyed him. "What was the point of that? Now how are we going to get the keyblade master to come to us when he doesn't even know we have her?" He drawled, staring into the fireplace.  
  
"He'll know soon enough. Now shut up." He snapped back, lifting Kairi onto the stained old mattress that rested on the floor.  
  
The younger boy stared lustfully at her, thoughts interrupted when a voice reprimanded him.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Kyoukou. If you so much as touch her, I shall cast you into the deepest pit in Hell." Ansem stepped out of the shadows, looking distastefully around the room.   
  
"Lord Ansem!" Kutsuu said, standing up and bowing.   
  
"Good job, you managed to capture her without causing too much damage." Ansem said, "Now, Kyoukou, be a good little boy and wait outside until our visitors arrive." He smiled at the angry teen, watching as he stomped into the hall and slammed the door.   
  
"Now, where were we?" Ansem grinned, turning expectantly back to Kutsuu.  
  
~  
  
"Riku! Hey, where are you guys goin'?" Wakka asked, catching up to the older boy and resting his blitzball behind his head.  
  
"Wakka! Tidus! Come with us, we may need your help." Squall said, motioning for the two teens to hurry up.  
  
They looked at each other, "Uh, okay. What's up?" Tidus asked, stepping forward and walking beside Squall.  
  
They were about to answer when a flash of yellow appeared out of nowhere and attached itself to Wakka (a/n: Since it is the alternate version, I figured it was about time Wakka got some lovin' too).   
  
"Hi, Selphie!!" Yuffie giggled, waving at her friend as she tried to get Wakka to stop struggling.  
  
Riku looked questioningly at her, "I thought you and Tidus were.." He trailed off, looking at the blonde.   
  
Tidus blushed slightly, "What? Why- Oh, right.. The mall.." He stopped himself, looking down at Selphie as Wakka stumbled and fell on the sidewalk. "Heh, maybe I'll explain it some other time.." he said quietly to Riku, grinning as Selphie stole the blitzball and hid behind Squall.  
  
"Hey!" Wakka tried to grab her, but she dodged away. She giggled and smiled sweetly at him.   
  
"Wow, Wakka just can't leave me alone anymore." She laughed, dancing around Yuffie as she clutched the blitzball tightly.  
  
~~~~ 


	10. Plan of Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Sorry it's been taking so long to update, finals week is finally over and a new semester is beginning next week! I'm so excited, halfway to summer! I'll try to finish this up quickly now so I can focus on the sequel as soon as possible. Sorry about the last chapter, it turned out crappier than I thought it would. Please review.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Riku paced the warehouse impatiently, arms crossed tightly over his chest. What was taking Cloud so long? He had been in such a hurry back at Kairi's house, so why was he taking so long to meet up with them? He spun around when he heard a startled yelp.  
  
Squall had tackled Yuffie in a desperate attempt to get her to stop jumping on the couch. She giggled wildly as she tried to struggle out of his grasp, flopping dramatically back on the couch and dragging him with her.   
  
"Ooh, Squall, you're so playful today!" She teased, smiling sweetly as he scowled at her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck at looked up at Selphie.  
  
The younger girl giggled in response, jumping to the side as Wakka made another grab to retrieve his stolen blitzball. Suddenly motivated, she latched back onto his neck, causing him to stumble and stare helplessly at Tidus. Smiling happily, she tossed the blitzball to Tidus, who looked back at her in horror.  
  
He yelled in surprise and threw himself over the back of the couch, nearly trampling Squall and Yuffie as he tried to avoid his friend. He quickly spun and threw the ball across the room to Riku, who caught it neatly in one hand. Wakka skidded to a stop, turning abruptly and moving quickly over to Riku.   
  
"Come on, Riku. Give it back!" He called, not noticing as Selphie watched him darkly.  
  
Riku grinned, tossing the ball over Wakka to Squall. Yuffie lunged in front of him and caught it playfully, grinning as he tried to snatch it away from her. Wakka huffed, about to head over to the couch when Selphie's voice reverberated around the warehouse.  
  
"Wakka! You always spend more time with that stupid ball than you do with me! Why do you hate me so much?" She whined, bowing her head sadly and making muffled sobbing noises. She wiped a hand across her face, doing a fantastic job of looking heartbroken. Glancing slowly up at Wakka, she turned away from him, shoulders shaking softly.  
  
"Ah!" He yelped, quickly lunging back across the floor and pulling her into a hug. She smiled happily up at him, latching onto him.   
  
Yuffie playfully launched the blitzball at Tidus, smacking him in the side of the face. He grabbed the ball as it bounced away, shaking his head and turning to look at Wakka and Selphie. Upon seeing his best friend hugging Selphie, he burst out laughing. "Wakka! What are you-!" he stopped abruptly as the handle of Selphie's jump rope caught him right between the eyes. He dropped down onto his rear, clutching his head and whimpering.  
  
"Seeeelphieee! You didn't have to!" he cried, looking up at her angrily. "Wakka, your girlfriend's violent!" He called, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.  
  
Wakka looked up in surprise, about to say something when the heavy door of the warehouse burst open.  
  
"Sora!" Riku called as the brunette came bounding in ahead of Cloud, looking highly energetic.  
  
"I found him babysitting, I hope he's not too hyper, they kept feeding him cookies." Cloud declared, leaving the door open as he strolled inside. He looked around at the group, flapping his wing impatiently. "Let's go, I'll fill you in on the way."  
  
~  
  
They stopped nearly a block away from the factory, crouching down and facing each other.   
  
"Alright, so we're all clear on the plan?" Riku asked, glancing around as the others nodded in agreement. "Good. Be careful." He said, motioning with his hand as the group spilt.  
  
Wakka, Tidus, Squall, Sora, and Cloud all went off toward the door of the large factory, while Riku, Yuffie, and Selphie headed around the back to the broken window.  
  
They hiked quickly through the snow, freezing as they neared their destination. "You guys ready?" Riku asked the two girls, rubbing his hands together for warmth. They both shivered violently, but nodded. "Alright." He said quietly, darting forward and pressing up against the wall.  
  
He easily spotted the window up above them, motioning for the two girls as they jogged to catch up to him.   
  
"How are we supposed to get up there?" Selphie squeaked, hugging herself and dancing around to fend off the cold.  
  
Riku grinned, "Ansem possessed me, remember? You think I didn't catch a few handy tricks while he was with me?" he whispered, reaching forward and grabbing Selphie around the waist. He floated silently up to the window, the brunette clinging to him in surprise.  
  
They peered through the broken window frame, determining it to be safe. Riku gently lowered Selphie through the frame, gliding back down and retrieving the spastic ninja.  
  
They crept quietly down the hall, stopping outside a door. "Is this it?" Yuffie mouthed to Riku, pointing at the door. Riku nodded, "This is the one Cloud told me about. Be careful." He said quietly, drawing the dark keyblade and positioning himself fin front of the door.  
  
With one powerful kick, the door was thrown open, slamming against the wall inside. The three leapt inside, prepared for a fight as they searched the room.   
  
Kutsuu jumped to his feet, glaring angrily at the intruders. "What are you-?!" he huffed, regaining his composure as he narrowed his eyes at them.   
  
Riku saw Kairi's limp form on the mattress, darting forward and calling her name. Kutsuu's foot caught him in the stomach. "She's mine!" He growled, stepping in front of her.  
  
Riku stared up at him in disbelief. "Excuse me?" he almost laughed, unable to believe what he thought he had heard.  
  
Kutsuu glared down at the younger male, "She's mine." He stated darkly, a long sword materializing in his hand.  
  
Riku grinned, flipping him off. "Fuck you! She chose me first!" he declared, lunging to the side as Kutsuu's sword slammed down into the floor where he had been.   
  
Yuffie and Selphie too the opportunity to run across the room and grab Kairi, hauling her quickly back out the door as Riku and Kutsuu went for each other's throats.  
  
Riku dodged another one of Kutsuu's attacks, watching as the two girls carried Kairi out into the hall. He smiled grimly, at least if they reach the others they'll be safe. He blocked Kutsuu's sword, bringing he keyblade back around and slamming it into the other boy's ribcage.   
  
He was thrown to the side, slamming into the wall and coughing as he glared up at Riku. "You think you've won?" he laughed, putting his sword away as a familiar figure emerged from the shadows behind him.  
  
Riku's eyes widened in horror. So it's true..  
  
Ansem reached forward and wrapped his gloved hand onto Kutsuu's shoulder. The boy went rigid, obvious pain showing on his face as darkness slowly began consuming him. He cried out in shock, collapsing on the floor and shaking violently as darkness swirled around him.   
  
Riku watched in horror as Ansem stepped around him, smirking down at the silver-haired boy. He bent down, bringing their faces even. Riku stepped back, clutching at his chest. He could still feel the freezing darkness that had wrapped itself around his heart all those years ago, his hand began shaking as he stared into Ansem's cold orange eyes.  
  
"Did you miss me, my puppet?" He asked almost sweetly. He watched as Riku struggled to breath, fading back into the shadows as his deep laughter echoed around the room.  
  
Riku collapsed on the floor, relief flowing through him as he felt the darkness loosen its grip. He closed his eyes, a feeling of despair filling his heart as he realized what just happened. Ansem was back, after all this time, he had come back. A shuffling noise across the floor caught his attention, and he looked up.  
  
Kutsuu was slowly struggling to his feet, stretching his muscles and turning to face Riku. He grinned, closing his eyes and sighing as he felt the darkness inside of himself. In the blink of an eye, his outfit had changed. He no longer wore the dirty rags, but a tight black long sleeved t-shirt with the Heartless emblem sewn into the front. His old jeans had been replaced by loose fitting dark purple pants, flowing comfortably around his leather boots. Smugly, he ran a hand through his now silky hair, shaking his head as it stood out in spikes.   
  
"Mmm, much better. Now, where were we? Ah, yes." He grinned, producing his sword once again and looking expectantly at Riku.  
  
~  
  
"Yuffie! She's waking up!" Selphie called, stopping her friend and lowering Kairi down onto the cold floor. The two girls crouched over their friend, watching as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at them.   
  
"Yuffie..? Selphie? What are you guys doing here?" She asked, jolting up and staring around.   
  
"We came to rescue you! How are you feeling? What did that creep do to you?" Yuffie asked, helping the younger girl to her feet.  
  
"You came to rescue me?" She murmured, looking around the hall and rubbing her head. "Riku.. Where's Riku?" She asked hurriedly, spinning around to stare down the corridor.  
  
"He's fighting that icky guy, he'll be alright. Come on, we need to get to the others!" Selphie called, pulling on Kairi's hand and urging her down the hall to the staircase.   
  
~  
  
Squall and Sora darted forward, kicking open the thick metal door and leaping inside, weapons flashing in the dim light. Wakka and Tidus followed, then Cloud came in last, looking suspiciously around the room.  
  
Sora stepped forward, "Now what?" He asked, eyes searching the room for any sign of life.   
  
Quickly, the group split up, Wakka and Tidus moving off into the shadows to the right and Cloud dashing around the heavy machinery to the left. Squall and Sora moved toward the center of the room.  
  
A low drawling laugh cut through the silence. "Looking for someone?" Kyoukou leapt down from his perch atop a rusty old machine, landing in front of Sora and drawing his battleaxe.  
  
~~~~ 


	11. You Do Care

Disclaimer: I don't own it. At all.  
  
Well, okay. Since you asked so sweetly, Kurama Girl, here ya go! I was right in the middle of writing a really complex part of Light Among Heartless, so I decided it wasn't too much trouble to click the little paper icon and start a new document when I got your review. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Am I getting better at fight scenes yet? Sorry if anyone is out of character. Like I might have said before, I never got to play any FF games since my brother moved out and parents have the funny thought that girls need better hobbies than playing games. So sad. L  
  
~~~~~  
  
Riku circled carefully around Kutsuu, holding the dark keyblade in front of him. "So, Ansem's back?" He asked cautiously, aware that the white-haired man was most likely watching them.  
  
Kutsuu laughed morbidly, running his hand through his hair again and smirking at the younger boy. "Yes, you thought your weak little friend Sora could actually kill the king of the Heartless?" He chuckled and shook his head. "The keyblade only holds so much power."  
  
Riku gritted his teeth, avoiding the sudden urge to leap on Kutsuu out of sheer annoyance.   
  
Kutsuu shifted, bringing the tip of his sword up threateningly and stepping back with his left foot. He peered around the room at the shadows, still grinning, "Master?" he asked gesturing toward Riku.  
  
Ansem's familiar voice reverberated around the room, as though he had been standing right next to Riku's ear. "Kill him. He is no longer of any use to us." Riku's aquamarine eyes widened, the dark keyblade lowering slightly as a shiver ran up his spine.  
  
Kutsuu snorted, "Ready to die, little puppet?" He sneered, lunging forward at the startled Riku.  
  
~  
  
Kyoukou spat at Sora's feet, raising his battleaxe and stepping forward. "Where's Kairi?" Sora asked boldly, too angry to be intimidated.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you won't live long enough to get to her." He snapped, dashing forward and lashing out with his axe.   
  
Sora dodged nimbly to the side, ducking under the attack and slicing upward with the keyblade. He missed his target by inches as Kyoukou predicted his attack, bringing his foot down into Sora's chest.  
  
He let out a pained gasp and rolled to his feet, blocking the axe with his keyblade as he fought to regain his breath. He leapt backward, examining his opponent.  
  
He's stronger than he looks, doesn't seem nearly as smart, though. Better be careful anyway.  
  
Before he had a chance to make another move, Squall stepped forward, gunblade slung lazily at his side. "I suggest for your own safety that you just get out of our way." He said casually, expression blank.   
  
Kyoukou stared at him for a moment, then burst out again with his irritating laughter. "Whatever! You're just afraid to fight me, you fuckin' pansy!" it appeared that his lucky blow to Sora's chest had given him false confidence.  
  
Had the situation been less serious, Sora might have hurt himself laughing at the thought of someone calling Squall a "fuckin' pansy". Instead, he rushed forward, slicing Kyoukou's leg and ducking the axe that was immediately aimed at his head. Before he could react, Squall slammed his gunblade down on the handle of the axe, severing three of Kyoukou's fingers in the process. He screamed, dropping his axe and stumbling back. He spat vicious curses at the two as he darted back into the shadows of the machinery.  
  
Everything was silent for a moment, broken for a moment as a startled shout rang out from the staircase. Squall cursed under his breath, he had been hoping that the girls would either find a way out themselves, or wait until it was safe to emerge. No such luck, he turned to Sora. "We have to finish him quickly, I don't want the girls to see this." He said quietly.  
  
Sora grinned, "I can take him alone, Squall! You didn't have to butt in like that!" he whined, shoving the brunette playfully and skipping forward. "Hey, where'd the other's go, anyway?" He asked, suddenly remembering Tidus, Wakka, and Cloud.  
  
Cloud heard him, swinging down from his perch atop a rusty metal bin and staring down at him. "I'm here, I don't know where the others are." he stated, stepping forward. "Come on, he went this way." He said, motioning toward the puddles of blood splattered on the floor boards.  
  
All three tensed as the loud grinding of machinery filled their ears. They hurried forward, following the noise to a large unidentifiable machine. There was blood all over the control panel, and Squall punched a rusty button, the machine finally whirring to a stop.   
  
"What the hell?" Sora searched around for their opponent, spinning as frantic shouts rang out behind them.  
  
"SORA! SQUALL!" Tidus leapt forward, tripping in his haste as he pointed desperately toward the staircase.   
  
"Oh.. SHIT!!" Squall yelled, sprinting forward as a shadow caught his eye.   
  
Kyoukou had grabbed his axe in his good hand, running stealthily toward the stairs. It was too late, he was all the way on the other side of the factory. "YUFFIE! LOOK OUT!!" He shouted desperately as the three girls appeared at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"That bastard! He wouldn't-!!" Sora growled, muscles straining as he ran after Squall and Cloud.   
  
Cloud glared darkly, "No, he would.."  
  
~  
  
Riku stumbled backward, bringing up the keyblade just in time to block Kutsuu's attack. He rolled to the side, regaining his composure and readying himself. His words burned in his mind, 'little puppet'. He gritted his teeth angrily, he wasn't Ansem's puppet anymore, and he never would be again.   
  
Lunging forward viciously, he caught Kutsuu by surprise, digging the keyblade into his side. Dark blood poured over the metal, and Riku felt an odd sense of satisfaction in it.   
  
He was so mesmerized by the sight of the blood, that he failed to avoid the next move, dodging too late and receiving a gash across his chest as he fell back.   
  
Kutsuu swung the sword back around, bringing it down over his head to finish Riku off. He gasped in surprise as Riku flung himself from the ground, both feet colliding solidly with the older boy's jaw in his trademark move.  
  
He was knocked senseless as Riku leapt on his chest, pinning his to the floor and positioning the keyblade over the boy's heart. He grinned morbidly, mentally screaming and trying to stop himself. Before he knew what had happened, he had thrust the dark keyblade down into Kutsuu's chest.  
  
And odd sensation flowed through him, something he hadn't felt in years. He watched the other boy's face twist in agony as the keyblade dug deeper into his chest. Slowly, it began to glow with a deep purple light, pain coursing through Kutsuu's limp form as he gasped for air. In moment, he was gone, a small shadow Heartless, lay twitching on the floor.  
  
Solemnly, Riku stood, gazing down at the Heartless with distaste. In one swift move, he sliced through its hunched form, watching it disappear. He stood there for a moment, silently reliving what had just happened. As realization struck him, he collapsed in a heap, horrified at what he had done. He looked angrily at the dark keyblade, launching it across the room in desperation.  
  
~  
  
Yuffie looked up sharply, looking around to see who had shouted out to her. Selphie hopped eagerly forward, "Was that Squall? Oh, there they are! What's going on?" She asked nervously, noticing how they were all straining to reach them. She looked back toward the wall, noticing Kyoukou as he lunged for them.   
  
Yuffie shrieked, stumbling back as shoving Kairi to the floor. The axe was poised in the air above them as Kyoukou made his final leap and aimed straight at Selphie. She was too shocked to move, voice caught in her throat as she tried to cry out. She finally managed a weak yelp, cringing and turning away as she waited to feel the cold metal of his blade.  
  
When she didn't feel his weapon upon her, she turned back, eyes widening in surprise and relief as she realized what had happened. At the last possible second, Wakka had launched his blitzball straight at Kyoukou's head, whipping the boy's head back and knocking him off his feet. He collapsed in a crumpled heap on the floor, neck bent in an unnatural angle.  
  
Selphie stared at him, unable to tear her gaze away until Wakka got there, pulling her away from the grisly scene and leading her toward the door. Still shocked, her knees went out, so he picked her up and continued to the door.   
  
When she looked back over her shoulder, she could see Cloud following them, one arm hooked firmly around Yuffie and the other restraining Kairi as she fought to get back inside.   
  
"No! Wait! What about Riku!?" She howled, pounding violently on his arm as she strained against him.  
  
~~~~ 


	12. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever! You can't let me do that! Thanks for reviewing, please leave some more!   
  
Wow, this chapter was really hard to write. I'm not sure if this really qualifies as being a 'lemon' or not, so I guess I won't mess with the rating just yet. To me it doesn't yet qualify as being an R-rated fic, maybe later.   
  
I hope you like this chapter anyway, even though this was the most lemonish scene I've ever written. I guess you could skip it if you really wanted to… Please review!   
  
~~~~~  
  
Yuffie sat perched on the arm of Kairi's couch, watching with a sense of morbid fascination as the younger girl anxiously paced the room.  
  
"Where are they?! They should have been back by now, something's wrong!" She cried, launching herself at the door for the fourth time since they had arrived.  
  
Cloud moved swiftly from his seat on the couch, grabbing the girl around her waist and dragging her back into the center of the room. She didn't bother struggling against him anymore, just allowed him to lead her away as she stared at the door.  
  
"They'll be fine, just calm down. At least try to be patient." He said, setting her down on the chair next to the fireplace.  
  
She bounced in her seat, trying to look around as she chewed on her bottom lip. Something was wrong with Riku, she could feel it. For a moment, she contemplated making another dash for the door, but decided against it as her eyes locked onto Cloud.  
  
"Hey, here comes Aerith.." Selphie said quietly, gazing out the window as the woman approached.  
  
She didn't bother knocking, just hastily shoved open the door and gazed around at the small group of people. "Are you guys alright? How come no one called me?" She walked quickly over to Yuffie, gently grabbing the girl's chin and forcing her to look up.   
  
"I'm fine, Aerith." She said softly, as obvious indication that something was bothering her.  
  
Everyone turned to face the usually hyper ninja. She seemed so withdrawn all of the sudden. Kairi strained to sense what was bothering the girl, but couldn't pull her mind away from worrying about Riku long enough to catch on.  
  
Aerith sat down next to Yuffie, wrapping a reassuring arm around her small shoulders. "Oh, Yuffie, Squall can take care of himself. He'll be fine." She said, smiling down at her.  
  
Kairi looked at the woman in surprise. How does she do that.. She wondered silently, almost shaking her head.   
  
Selphie huffed awkwardly, not sure what to do. She made as if to get up from the couch, but a strong arm reached around her shoulders and pulled her back. Whining in slight reluctance, she turned and buried her face in Wakka's shirt.   
  
The group sat in silence for a moment, staring anywhere but at each other. When the phone rang, they all jumped. Kairi made a mad dash for the phone, but Cloud reached it first.  
  
"Hello?" He called anxiously into the receiver.  
  
"Cloud? Are all of you guys over there?" Sora's worried voice came through the phone.  
  
"Yeah, what happened? Are you all right?" He said, looking around at the others in relief.  
  
"Uh, yeah, we're all fine. We'll fill you in as soon as you get here, we're at Yuffie and Squall's right now. We didn't know where else to take him.." Sora trailed off.  
  
"Take him? Who? Riku?" At hearing his reply, Kairi's head shot up from staring at the floor.  
  
"Riku?! Is he okay? What's wrong?!!" She leapt on Cloud, fighting to pull the phone out of his hands.  
  
He shrugged her off and moved away, ignoring the death look she gave him.  
  
Sora was silent, coughing reluctantly and continuing. "Uh, we're, not really sure.. He's pretty, well, fucked up, I guess you'd call it. He just woke up, and he's not very happy. We can't get him to make any sense.. Something about the dark keyblade and the Heartless, but he doesn't want to talk to anyone. Bring Kairi as fast as you can, I gotta go." He hung up the phone abruptly.  
  
Cloud replaced the receiver and turned tot eh rest of the group. "Come on, we're leaving." he said simply, making his way toward the door.   
  
Kairi ran and yanked it open, dashing outside as the others slowly began to follow. She skidded to a stop, "Where to? Where's Riku?" She asked hurriedly.  
  
"At Yuffie's house." Cloud pointed down the street.  
  
Kairi took off as fast as she could, leaving the others to watch her in surprise. Aerith quickly turned to Cloud, "Go, don't let her hurt herself!" She said worriedly, practically throwing him after the girl.  
  
He nodded quickly, then dashed down the street, catching up to Kairi and slowing his pace to match her speed.  
  
~  
  
"Kairi!" Sora shouted in surprise as she burst through the door, Cloud following closely behind her.  
  
She gasped in exhaustion and stared at him. "Where..?" She choked, wiping a hand across her face.  
  
Sora pointed down the hall, "He's down there, second door to your right." Kairi nodded in appreciation and ran quickly down the hall, throwing open the door and slipping inside. She slowly closed the door behind her, gazing cautiously into the room.  
  
Riku was curled up on the bed, laying on his side and staring blankly at the far wall. He looked slightly dirty, and his shirt was ripped right across his chest, but other than that, he looked perfectly fine. Kairi almost smiled, Sora must have cast curaga on him, knowing what hell he would face if he returned Riku to her injured.  
  
She quickly crossed the room and kneeled down next to him, "Riku?" She asked quietly, suddenly nervous.  
  
His eyes slowly turned and focused on her, traces of tears marking his cheeks. He watched her sadly before rolling over and facing the opposite wall. "Go away.." He whispered.  
  
The words hurt both of them, but Kairi wasn't planning on going anywhere. She hesitated for a moment, contemplating whether or not to allow him his personal space. Deciding against it, she crawled onto the bed next to him, snuggling up against his back. He shifted slightly, but didn't move away from her.   
  
"Kairi, I don't want to hurt you.." he said softly, closing his eyes as he fought to hold in the frustrated tears.  
  
She sighed softly, digging her fingers into the fabric of his shirt and pressing her forehead between his shoulder blades.  
  
"But, Riku.. You already are.." She whispered.   
  
She could feel his muscles tighten at her words, quickly turning over to face her. She was startled at how much pain was reflected in his eyes. The once piercing aquamarine dulled to an empty glow. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and Kairi reached up and wiped it away. He grabbed her hand, pulling it gently against his face and staring almost blankly at her.   
  
"I'm sorry." he choked softly, leaning forward and nuzzling her neck.   
  
She kissed the top of his head softly before pulling her arms around him. He reached down and wrapped his own arms around her thin waist. She sighed contentedly, playing absently with his long silver hair.  
  
"What happened?" She asked gently, gripping his shirt tightly so he couldn't try to move away from her.  
  
"I-I turned him into a Heartless, Kairi.. I couldn't stop myself, it was like the keyblade took control of me, I just took his heart, didn't even stop to think.." He squeezed her tightly, his voice wavering. "God, it felt so horrible, like he was in control of me again. It was the keyblade… I know he's using it to get to me." He said quietly, lifting his face and looking across the room to the keyblade leaned against the wall.   
  
Kairi turned and looked over her shoulder, following his gaze to the wall. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed it there when she came in, usually able to sense it when it was in his hands. It seemed to glow now that she was staring at it, causing a nervous shiver to run up her spine. She turned quickly back to him and stared down into his startled eyes. She smiled grimly, moving her hand along his spine and gripping the back of his neck.   
  
"Don't worry. I won't let him take you again." She said sternly, pulling him protectively against her chest.   
  
He sighed in a mixture of relief and contentment, sliding his hand up her back and wrapping it firmly over her shoulder. She glanced down, giggling as she tugged gently on the ripped material of his shirt. "So violent. You're such a troublemaker!" She teased, running a hand admiringly down his chest.  
  
Riku just laughed, rolling over and pulling her on top of his chest. She giggled, happy that he was feeling better. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against his. Relief coursed through her body, as though assuring her that he was really there, perfectly safe again. The world seemed to fade around her as she lost herself in the kiss. He was the only thing she was aware of, the familiar tongue sliding along her bottom lip as he gently pulled away.   
  
"I was so worried about you. Cloud woke me up saying you'd been kidnapped by Ansem.. And knowing him, god, I didn't know what to expect…I was terrified, I thought he'd taken you because of me." He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her out of his sight.  
  
She was surprised to find that she hadn't exactly been expecting him to be so worried about her. Smiling, she leaned down, resting her chin on his shoulder and whispering into his ear, "You know, you had me pretty scared, too. When I heard that you were fighting with that guy that kidnapped me, all I wanted to do was go back and help. I was so worried that you'd get hurt, especially after they told me that Ansem had been there." She giggled quietly, running her fingers back over the rip in his shirt. Bringing her face up, she nibbled gently on the tip of his ear.  
  
He tickled her playfully in reply, grabbing her hips as she squirmed in protest. She whipped her head back up, staring down at him in mock disbelief.   
  
"Ah! No tickling!" She huffed, shifting uncomfortably on top of him. She watched his mischievous grin for a moment before reaching down and tickling his sides in revenge.  
  
He gasped in surprise, grabbing her hands and flipping over. Confident that she was securely pinned to the bed, he gazed down at her.   
  
"Not fair. You have to follow your rules, too." He grinned.  
  
Kairi pouted, opening her mouth to tease him again when she stopped. Looking down, Riku had realized how bad it would look if one of the others walked in at that moment.   
  
He scooted back on all fours to the foot of the bed, blushing lightly as he noticed how tight his pants had gotten. Kairi came to the same conclusion as him, but instead of blushing, she just watched him rather sadly. Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked away from him.  
  
"Riku.." She paused, glancing quickly back up at him and changing her sentence, "Merry Christmas." She finished, staring into his eyes and smiling uncertainly.   
  
He blushed even deeper, about to scramble off the bed when Kairi reached up and grabbed his shirt.   
  
"No.." She choked almost awkwardly, hesitating as he watched her in surprise. "Please, Riku.."   
  
They stared at each other for a moment, an awkward silence passing between them. Kairi's cheeks turned an attractive shade of pink as she watched the silver-haired boy slowly lean down toward her.   
  
He hesitated above her, gazing into her slightly startled eyes before leaning down and softly kissing her, hands sliding down to grip her waist. Releasing her abruptly, he scooted forward again and gently straddled her hips. Without lessening her grip on his shirt, she helped him pull it off, tossing the ripped material aside as she ran her fingers down the well-formed muscles.  
  
Shifting back again, Riku quickly pulled off his shoes, tossing them away and removing Kairi's as well. He crawled forward and settled down on the bed next to her, kissing her neck as he played with the hem of her sweater. When she didn't protest, he moved his hand up the inside of her shirt, stroking the soft skin as she pressed against him.  
  
Within a matter of seconds both the sweater and the shirt were on the floor. Kairi shivered at the sudden rush of cold air against her bare skin, pouting playfully up at Riku. Laughing, he reached down and grabbed a blanket, throwing it over them before leaning down for another kiss. She kissed him back fiercely, mouth working firmly against his. Reaching down, she slowly began fumbling with his pants as their lips slipped apart and he began nipping playfully at her neck. Trailing kisses along her throat, he nuzzled down against her soft skin.  
  
"Kairi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"..Kairi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
~~~~~ 


	13. The Rest of Christmas

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.  
  
  
  
I hope that last chapter didn't totally traumatize you guys. It's almost over, and I feel obligated to inform you that any loose ends in this story, will most definitely be tied up in the sequel to Christmas on Destiny Islands. Which, by the way, is undergoing some SERIOUS construction at the moment. So take a breather, Dual Weilder, don't pull a muscle. I'll see how soon I can get chapter 1 up for you. M'kay? I'm so excited! I won't tell you any more, but the sequel to CoDI has an actual plot based on historical events..! Sorry, I'm just such a history fiend!   
  
Sorry it's been taking so long to update, my teachers all seem to think that giving your students homework will help them learn. Yeah, right. That's only if you bother to teach them first! You can't learn if you don't know what the hell they want you to do.  
  
This chapter was originally supposed to be twice as long, but I cut it short so I could post this now. I know how annoying it can get when you're waiting for some stupid author to update their story. Especially when it's not very good to begin with!  
  
Please review!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yuffie stomped angrily through the kitchen, narrowly missing Tidus' foot as she made her way to the living room. Upon reaching the couch, she threw herself down and began grumbling curses under her breath.   
  
"Next time we have to rescue Riku, we're taking him to someone else's house!" She growled at Squall, clamping her hands over her ears and trying to drown out the low moans coming from down the hall.  
  
Selphie snickered, looking up at the disgruntled ninja.  
  
"Well, at least Kairi knows how to cheer a guy up." Tidus said helpfully, making sure to keep his distance from the couch.  
  
Squall quickly latched on to Yuffie's thrashing form as she fought to get at the blonde. "Yuffie, calm down. Riku's been through hell lately, just, drop it." He said firmly, holding her tightly against his chest.  
  
She glared darkly at him, "All I'm asking is, why do they have to screw in my guestroom?!!" She howled, voice muffled as Squall's hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled violently against him as she choked out muffled curses.  
  
Squall abruptly stood up, carrying Yuffie with him as he started for the door. "We're going to take a walk, don't let either of them leave until we're sure Riku's alright." He said before slamming the door behind him.  
  
Selphie coughed quietly, "Yeah, um, we're gonna go, too." She said, dragging Wakka towards the door. "It's just, you know.. I don't think they'd appreciate everyone lounging around and listening to them.." She almost blushed, shoving Wakka out the door and clicking it shut behind her.  
  
Sora sighed, crossing his arms as a loud groan could be heard through the wall. "Anyone else?" he asked, staring around at his remaining friends. Aerith shook her head, squeezing Cloud's arm reassuringly.   
  
"Cloud? Hey, what's wrong with him?" Tidus asked, leaning over the couch to stare curiously at the older blonde.  
  
Aerith smiled, "Oh, he's just feeling rather protective. He'll get over it." She rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Protective? Of what?" Tidus asked, cringing as Sora's hand slapped the side of his head.  
  
"This could take a while." Sora huffed, plopping down onto the couch and grabbing the TV remote.  
  
~  
  
"Riku?" Kairi asked softly, tugging gently on his silver hair.  
  
"What?" He replied, sitting up and casting a nervous glance toward the dark keyblade still leaning on the wall. He shifted his gaze back down to the red-haired girl beside him.  
  
She smiled, "We really should get ready to go." She said, giggling as she reached down to grab her clothing.   
  
"Aww." Riku groaned playfully, falling back against the bed as his shirt was thrown into his face.  
  
Moments later, Kairi pulled on her shoes, turning back to the bed. "Riku! Hurry up!" She laughed, pulling on his hand as he attempted to put his shirt on.   
  
He finally succeeded in getting the rest of his clothing on, allowing Kairi to lead him to the door.   
  
"Wait." He said, stopping in his tracks as he glanced nervously back at the keyblade.   
  
Kairi gave him a confused look, following his gaze as he started back toward the far wall. She grabbed his arm, pulling herself closer to him and staring at the keyblade. She choked as he reached out for it.  
  
"Riku, no!" She grabbed his hand, yanking it back and holding it firmly against her chest.  
  
He gave her a startled look as she pulled him away, letting go of him and reaching for the keyblade herself. "Kairi?" He asked, panic rising in his voice as he moved to stop her.  
  
"Riku, no. I don't want you touching it." She said in a commanding tone, reaching down and wrapping her hand around the handle.   
  
Riku held his breath, releasing his grip on Kairi and stepping back. Holding it in both hands, she smiled up at him. "See? It'll be fine, as long as you don't touch it."  
  
She returned it to key chain form and clipped it securely onto her necklace. Reaching for Riku's hand, she led him back to the door.  
  
~  
  
"Did you two have fun?" Sora asked sleepily, looking up as Riku and Kairi walked into the living room.  
  
Kairi blushed, tightening her grip on Riku's hand as they walked over and sat down on the couch. "Where is everyone?" She asked, gazing around the room.  
  
Tidus had fallen asleep on the floor next to the TV, and Aerith was dozing peacefully on Cloud's shoulder.  
  
"They left about an hour ago, should be back soon. Then you guys can go. Squall just wanted to make sure Riku was alright. Seemed pretty messed-up earlier." he yawned, the remote slipping out of his hand as he fell over on the sofa.  
  
Riku shrugged, looking over at Cloud. "Get out of here, you're fine. I'll tell Squall you snuck out when we fell asleep." Cloud waved his hand absently as Riku and Kairi jumped to their feet.  
  
"Thanks, Cloud!" Kairi chirped, hugging him quickly before dashing happily out the door. Riku followed a moment later, waving to the blonde.  
  
~  
  
They walked quietly down the street, snow falling around them. It was piling up deeply along the street. Cars could be seen stranded along the side of the road and in driveways. Children laughed as they chased each other in the snowy lawns, struggling to turn the deep snow drifts into forts for their wars.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Riku asked, looking down at Kairi as she shivered against the cold. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled up against him.   
  
"Are you kidding? I'm starving!" She cried, wincing as she felt a small bit of snow slip into her shoe.  
  
They paused for a moment, Kairi seating herself on the snowy sidewalk as she pulled off her shoe. "I knew I should have worn my snow boots..." She muttered, shaking the shoe violently to get the snow out.  
  
Riku sat down carefully next to her, watching absently as she battled with the intruding snow. After a few moments, she gave up and pulled the shoe back on, wincing again as the remaining snow melted against her foot.  
  
She shivered violently, spinning around and hugging Riku tightly in an attempt to warm herself up. "Why does snow have to be so cold?" She whimpered.  
  
He laughed, stroking her hair softly as he stared at the snow drift along the side of the road. "It wouldn't be snow if it was warm." he said honestly.  
  
They sat there for several minutes, simply embracing each other in the cold. Finally, Riku sighed. "Kairi, you know I would never leave you, right?" He asked quietly, shifting so he could look down at her.   
  
She smiled happily, hugging him as tightly as possible. "I'm glad. And I would never leave you," she sniffed quietly, "You're the closest thing to family I've even had…" She couldn't hold back the tears that ran down her cheeks, burying her face in his coat. It hurt so much to think of her parents, and how they had never treated her like family. They might as well have disowned her for all she cared, so long as she had Riku, she could deal with it. As long as he was there, she could deal with anything.  
  
He reached down, slowly lifting her chin up to look at her. He brushed away a few tears, watching her almost sadly. After several moments, he finally leaned down.  
  
Their lips had barely touched when they were snapped out of their romantic daze. A rather cocky child stood several feet away, waggling a finger at them and laughing.  
  
"That's gross, Riku! Girls have cooties, you know!!" He laughed some more, sticking his tongue out before reaching down for some snow. "Get a room!" He smirked before launching the snowball at Riku.   
  
It hit his shoulder rather pathetically, leaving the teen staring blankly at the boy. Finally giving in and laughing, he lunged up from the snow, darting after the child as he ran screaming to his friends.  
  
Kairi shook her head, watching as she brushed the snow from her clothes. "Riku! Be gentle!" She called, watching as he tackled the kid and hauled his roughly over his shoulder.   
  
A small group of little girls ran excitedly to stand by Kairi, immediately setting up a base of operations. "Help us, Kairi! We can beat 'em!" One chirped happily, handing the older girl a snowball and launching another at a nearby boy.  
  
Kairi shook her head disapprovingly, but couldn't help but smile and join in on the fun. Taking careful aim, she hurled the snowball straight at Riku. She burst out laughing, covering her mouth as she watched the snowball hit him in the back of the head. He spun, glaring darkly at her as he shook the snow out of his silver hair. He quickly leaned down, grabbing another handful of snow and launching it at Kairi.   
  
She ducked it nimbly, grinning mischievously as she threw another snowball at him, hitting him in the neck. "Good shot! Boys are such losers!" a small girl beside her giggled, prancing happily as she tossed a handful of snow at one of her companions and immediately pretending it had been one of the boys.  
  
~~~~~ 


End file.
